


Two Owls and their Warlock

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Two Owls [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ABO only for Shadowhunters, Alpha Alec, Alpha Izzy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom Alec, Bottom Jace, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jace Feels, Knotting, M/M, Magnus Centric, Mated Jalec, Multi, Nesting, Oblivious Magnus, Omega Clary, Omega Jace, Pining Magnus, Polyamory, Pre-established Jalec, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, Wing Kink, Winged Clary, Winged Izzy, Winged Jace, Winged Shadowhunters, Wings, magnus feels, winged alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Every Shadowhunter is born either an alpha or an omega. Alec being an alpha and Jace being an omega had from day one taken the connotation of 'wrong' out of his desires for Jace, so when Jace asked him to become his parabatai, Alec countered by asking Jace to become his mate.That is how Magnus Bane meets them years later; a happily mated pair of beautiful, perfect Shadowhunters. He can't help but slowly fall for them both.





	Two Owls and their Warlock

Shadowhunters || Malace || Two Owls and their Warlock || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Two Owls and their Warlock – The Warlock and His Angels

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, wing fic, wing kink, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Isabelle/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: AU where being a Shadowhunter actually comes with wings and with being either an alpha or an omega. When Magnus first meets Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland, he is instantly enchanted by the mated pair. And it only gets worse after Jace moves in with him, because seeing the mated pair with each other, taking care of each other's wings, it goes straight to Magnus' head.

**Two Owls and their Warlock**

_The Warlock and His Angels_

Magnus Bane had been enchanted right from the very first time he met them.

Alexander Lightwood, with the most impressive wing-span Magnus had ever seen. Snow-white wings, but dotted with black, fluffy in places and smooth and deadly in others. The gorgeous wings of a snow owl, spread out wide and protectively to shield his mate.

His mate, Jonathan Wayland, with the golden-white wings of a barn owl, making him look like royalty among Nephilim. And despite his mate's protective stance, he too stood tall and proud and fought fiercely. Both of them did, they fought like a well-oiled machine, making it look more like a mating dance than an actual fight. It was gorgeous, beautiful to watch.

The thing was, they were gorgeous even beyond their wings. Alexander, with his sharp features and soft hazel eyes, the messy hair and tall, proud posture. Jonathan, with the golden-blonde hair, the intense, mismatched eyes and the full, pouty lips.

Over his centuries of life, Magnus had met many Shadowhunters. He had also met many mated Shadowhunters, but he had never met anyone quite like Alec and Jace. Somehow, Magnus allowed himself to be pulled into the Shadowhunters' mess, simply because those two gorgeous Nephilim needed to just look at him to convince him to do practically anything.

Not that Magnus regretted it. He never would regret it. He had grown fond of them, not just of Jace and Alec, also of Isabelle and Simon – and he had been fond of Clary for years now.

Clary, who had been so in over her head when after using runes for the first time, she sprouted red wings like those of a cardinal. She had eagerly taken to Isabelle and Jace to have the others show her how to use the wings and how to fly, how to fight, how to be a Shadowhunter.

It was amusing to Magnus to see Alec wearily, jealously, observe. Though that was only natural, because as Magnus learned Alec was an alpha, just like his sister Isabelle. And alphas tended to be very protective and possessive of their omegas. It was what fascinated Magnus about Nephilim. Not only their beautiful wings, but also that they had secondary genders – they were either alpha or omega. They tended to refer to every non-Nephil as a beta.

What truly fascinated Magnus was the dynamic between Alec and Jace. Even though Alec was the alpha and meant to be the future head of the Institute, Jace as the omega was the leader of the team. The two truly shared a brain and a soul, as mated pairs tended to. They completed each other.

That became painfully obvious after Jace moved in with Magnus.

Which happened... just like that. Magnus remembered seeing Jace walk through the portal with Valentine, disappearing to be tortured for over a week, just to escape and be thrown into prison by the Clave for being a traitor. Alec had been baring his fangs at everyone and everything and Magnus had been there for him, had tried to support the alpha through it all. The two of them had, over the past months of working together, formed a very close friendship. Even though Magnus wanted more, but for now he was very happy giving Alexander whatever he needed – and what he truly needed was someone who would support him while his mate was locked up.

And then Jace was free again, but Aldertree still had a vendetta against the son of Valentine. Alec wanted Jace to be safe, Jace didn't want to stay where he wasn't wanted – and so Magnus, during a lonely night in his loft, opened his door to find the mated pair in front of him.

"Do you... Do you have a spare room, Magnus?", asked Alec, only slightly grumpy. "Please? He's not safe in the Institute. Not with Aldertree in power. After... After everything..."

Alec had one arm possessively wrapped around Jace's waist, the blonde still spotting major bruises and cuts from the abuse and torture he had suffered both in the City of Bones and on Valentine's ship. Honestly, Alec didn't have to ask him. Just seeing the beat-up omega made Magnus want to open his home to him, shelter and protect Jace from possible danger and attacks.

That was how Magnus had come to live with not one but two Shadowhunters. Because shortly after Jace moved in with him, Magnus opened his door to find an awkward Clary in front of it. She was Valentine's daughter and she got looked at with even more distrust than Jace. And considering that her brother was now living here – the only family she had left – she felt drawn to the loft too.

Only that this wasn't where it stopped. After all, Alec was Jace's alpha so he was over more often than we wasn't. And Simon? Well, the vampire was kind of homeless and he was kind of dating Clary, so he slowly moved into the loft by staying longer and longer without leaving until he didn't leave at all anymore. And Magnus just couldn't find it in himself to object.

That was where Magnus was now. Living with three Shadowhunters and a vampire.

/break\

"Mornin', Mag", yawned Jace as he walked into the kitchen.

The blonde stretched, revealing a sliver of hip-bones and stomach as Alec's shirt riled up. Which was a little ridiculous, because otherwise that shirt was pretty oversized on Jace, slipping off his right shoulder. Magnus' eyes flashed golden for just a moment. His infatuation with Alec and Jace had been what brought him into this mess, but it only became a real problem now that he was living with them, seeing them every day, seeing them with each other. It was not good for Magnus' health.

"Good morning to you too, Jonathan", greeted Magnus with a smile. "Coffee?"

Jace made grabby-hands for it until Magnus handed him a cup with a smile. Once he downed the coffee, Jace made himself useful in the kitchen. That was definitely another one of the perks of living with the Shadowhunters – aside from the nice view and the good company. Because Jace was actually a really good cook. Magnus smiled into his mug of coffee as he watched Jace.

"Good morning, Magnus", greeted Alec with a gentle smile as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alexander", replied Magnus as he watched Alec walk up to Jace.

"Morning, babe", whispered Alec gently, grasping Jace by the hips.

Jace smiled and tilted his head, allowing Alec to kiss a large hickey he must have left there last night. "Morning, Alec. Stop distracting me, or I'll burn the eggs."

"Stop distracting him! I want breakfast!", exclaimed Clary as she stumbled into the kitchen. "And coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Simon is still not used to his new status as a vampire."

"Please, stop talking. TMI. I do _not_ need to know about your and Simon's nightly... habits, sis", grunted Jace, accompanied by some appropriate gagging-noises.

Clary huffed and flushed before sitting down next to Magnus. Magnus smiled and pushed a cup of coffee into her direction, earning him a grateful look from her. When being elbowed by Jace for being too handsy and distracting, Alec huffed and sat down on Magnus' other side.

"Don't pout, Alec", chided Jace amused. "And _one_ of you can help, you know guys."

"Oh. I could help", offered Isabelle, ruffling her still-wet hair with a towel as she entered.

"No!", chorused everyone else at once.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at them and grunted before sitting down next to her brother. Clary smiled and got up instead to join her brother and help him. It was cute, watching how in sync the two omegas were as they worked together in the kitchen. Magnus smiled fondly, watching out of the corner of his eyes how dreamily Alec was looking at Jace.

"Alec, stop looking at Jace like that. It's too early in the morning for you to be sappy", stated Isabelle and made gagging-noises. "I really don't need to see that before breakfast."

"Oh, shut up, Izzy", growled Alec, elbowing his sister.

"Say, how _did_ the two of you get together anyway? I don't think you ever told us", stated Simon with a yawn as he zombie-walked into the room. "Please tell me we still got A negative..."

"Ew. But yeah", grunted Jace and made a face. "But _you_ gotta heat your breakfast up yourself. And we didn't tell because there's really not much to tell there."

"Oh. Let me tell!", claimed Isabelle and sat up straighter, clearing her throat and adapting a dramatic face. "Jace was ten when he came to us. The two of them met for the first time at the shooting range. Alec was in the middle of training when Jace waltzed in and just nailed every single target and when Alec watched that, he knew 'One day, this omega will be mine!'. Well, and when they were teens, they went through the courting and that's that. True love at first sight and all."

Judging by the blushes and silence from both Alec and Jace, that was actually how it was. Magnus' eyes softened and his smile turned just a little sad. True love at first sight. Hard to compete with that, wasn't it? Oh well, perhaps it was time Magnus filed his infatuation with Alec and Jace away for good and tried to move on. He had somehow acquired a family, there was no point in ruining that with one-sided feelings. He had become part of this little flock of Nephilim and he wouldn't want to lose that, not for the world. Never before had he felt like this, like he had a family.

/break\

Magnus inhaled deeply, enjoying the nice calm day they for once had. He was sitting outside on his balcony together with Alec and Jace. The blonde was comfortably seated on Alec's lap, gorgeous white wings spread out, the gold dusting his wings reflecting the sunlight beautifully. Alec was running gentle but cunning fingers through Jace's wings, cleaning them. Magnus had seen this plenty of times by now; grooming was very important for the Nephilim. It was apparently very soothing, because as always Jace was slowly dozing off, head tilted to stare up into the sky.

"How much longer do you give them?", asked Jace softly.

"They've been really close for months now. Look at them. Another week at max", snorted Alec.

"What... are you talking about?", asked Magnus confused as he tilted his head up.

Above them were Isabelle and Clary, flying high. Clary was flying ahead, her bright-red wings very easy to spot. Then again, so were Isabelle's peacock-wings. Isabelle was fast to chase Clary and both of them looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Clary is an omega", started Jace, yawning softly as his right wing twitched under Alec's touch. "And even though she might love Simon, Simon is not... he's not like us. He's not an alpha."

"And?", asked Magnus, confusion rising as he turned to look at Alec and Jace.

"Omegas need alphas, just like alphas need omegas", replied Alec gently. "And look at them. Izzy is chasing Clary like an alpha chases their omega. Chasing is kind of part of courting, you know."

"You mean... Clary would _leave_ Simon, simply because of biology?", asked Magnus stunned.

"What? No", grunted Jace with a frown. "No one said anything about that. I mean, I _know_ that my sister loves him. Simon makes her happy. Fuck, he worships the ground she's walking on. He got himself dragged into the middle of this mess even though he could have just turned his back on it. It would have been the sanest thing to do, considering he was just a mundie. He really loves her."

"What... are you talking about then?", asked Magnus confused.

"A triad", shrugged Jace casually, flapping both his wings and spreading them some.

"Could you elaborate on that?", inquired Magnus slowly.

"It's not really common, most of the time the third is a Downworlder. It's... a bit more unorthodox to have like a second alpha or a second omega in a triad", replied Alec. "So, with Clary being an omega dating a Downworlder and with the way Izzy and Clary are dancing around each other-"

"Don't forget how flirty Izzy and Simon were before Simon and Clary got together", added Jace.

"Right. And that", agreed Alec, gently caressing Jace's wings. "Anyway, with all of that, it kind of really is only a matter of time before they form a triad."

Magnus hummed in understanding, nodding slowly. He was a Downworlder. They were an alpha and an omega. Somehow, Magnus felt the warmth of hope rise in his chest once more. Perhaps he did have a chance after all. If he played his cards right. His focus was on Alec and Jace, on how Jace was turning around in Alec's lap, straddling it and leaning in for a gentle kiss.

/break\

"We are going out. Are you coming with us, Magnus?", asked Isabelle.

There was a broad, predatory grin on Isabelle's lips as she had one arm wrapped around Simon's neck and the other around Clary's waist. Clary was flushed just a little as she looked over at Isabelle nearly nervously. Simon had a grin on his face, kind of innocent but also overwhelmed. Magnus smiled amused. The three of them had worked things out only three days after Alec and Jace's little bet. Simon was completely in over his head with the concept itself, he just knew that he now _somehow_ had two hot girlfriends instead of one. It was sort of endearing, really. Especially when Jace and Alec were in the same room as the new triad, because Alec and Jace loved teaming up on Simon as the protective big brothers, scaring Simon into submission. Great-value entertainment.

"No, I'm fine. The three of you should go alone", suggested Magnus. "Wouldn't want to intrude on your date-time, if we get a night off from searching for the Soul Sword and Mortal Cup."

Clary's blush intensified. "It... It was supposed to be just a friendly outing. That's why we asked you to come along. Alec and Jace already baled on us in favor of... alone-time."

"Or they wanted to get you three to go out alone", offered Magnus, eyebrows raised high. "They've been rooting for the three of you to figure things out for a while now."

"Really? B—But they keep giving me such a hard time!", exclaimed Simon surprised.

"Because that's _fun_ ", chuckled Magnus amused. "Now hush, get going. I have a good book and tea waiting for me. Maybe a nice, hot bath. It's been a while since I last got to relax."

" _Or_ – crazy idea here", started Isabelle, a wicked expression on her face. " _You_ go and figure things out for yourself too. That'd be fun too, wouldn't it?"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about", stated Magnus rather firmly.

"Dude!", chuckled Simon, waving one arm around. "She's talking about you, getting your own Lightwood alpha and Fairchild omega. I—I think Izzy really made that clear, right?"

"Simon", laughed Clary softly, shaking her head. "Let's leave Magnus to his own decisions."

Magnus frowned confused as Isabelle smirked in silent agreement and pulled Clary and Simon along. Shaking his head at them, Magnus went to the kitchen. Tea and reading outside, or red wine and reading in the bathtub...? Such a hard decision to make. Red wine it was. Filling a glass with wine, Magnus made his way back to the master bedroom. Only that his way led past Alec and Jace's bedroom, where the door was ajar. Magnus paused, against his better judgment.

"A—Ah, fuck", moaned Jace hoarsely.

Magnus couldn't help but peek. His eyes widened and darkened as he watched. Jace was on his knees, holding onto the foot-board of their bed, wings spread wide and head thrown back in ecstasy. His eyes were closed, otherwise he would have already spotted Magnus at the doorway. This was wrong on so many levels; Magnus should not be standing there, watching them. Alec was behind Jace, his wings half-spread, bent forward as though to shield his omega. Alec's hands were on Jace's wings, fingers digging into the soft plum, twisting and pulling until Jace whimpered and moaned while Alec was thrusting deep into Jace. The image was absolutely enchanting.

"You wanna come for me, angel?", asked Alec darkly, tugging just a little harder.

"No—o", groaned Jace, knuckles turning white where he was clinging onto the board.

"No, Jace?", echoed Alec curiously, eyes focused on Jace's wings. "Why not, mh?"

"B—Because I want your _knot_ , alpha", whimpered Jace, tilting his head to the side, baring his mate-mark to Alec. "Please, Alec, I _need_ your knot. Please, alpha."

"Fuck, how am I supposed to deny you when you beg so prettily?", grinned Alec wickedly.

He thrust harder and sharper and then, with a gasp from Alec and a whine from Jace, did the alpha knot his omega. Or at least Magnus assumed that was what happening. Alec was spreading his fingers, running them greedily through Jace's feathers until the blonde moaned loudly. Jace's wings spread even farther, twitching as Jace came hard and nearly collapsed forward. Alec groaned as he followed his mate, bending down to bite his mate-mark of Jace's neck.

Magnus took a shaky breath and backed off, rushing to his own room, bath forgotten.

/break\

Jace was breathing heavy as he collapsed on his back, wings drawn back close to himself while Alec wrapped his arms around him from behind, gently kissing along Jace's neck. Alec draped one of his wings over them both in a protective manner while they'd wait for Alec's knot to deflate.

"...That must have done the trick, right?", asked Jace breathlessly.

"Honestly? If it didn't, I think the only other way to go about it would be to tie you to his bed with a bow on your head and a written invitation on my dick", sighed Alec frustrated.

Jace laughed hoarsely and shook his head. "He's really, really hopeless at subtle hints though. I mean... I really thought that us telling him about triads would have tipped him over."

"He's a thick one, that warlock of ours", grinned Alec amused, kissing the base of Jace's neck.

Alec had to admit, he had been kind of fascinated by Magnus from the moment they had met. He had been impressed when the warlock had agreed to help them, without any proper gain for himself. And when Magnus had become Alec's rock while Jace had been abducted by Valentine and then imprisoned in the City of Bones? That was when Alec felt himself falling for Magnus. Those feelings only grew after they had moved into the loft with Magnus. It was impossible not to fall for the kind, eccentric, handsome warlock, not when he opened his home to their flock and helped them every single step they needed his help with. It was just a little hard for Alec to think about openly asking Magnus to join their relationship. He was kind of awkward about those things. Romance and such. The way Isabelle liked to talk about it, as though Alec had decided to swoop Jace off his feet and then actually done that. No, it had been all Jace, really. The cheeky blonde omega had decided to make Alec his alpha and had kissed Alec first, nearly making Alec's heart explode.

And this time around too, Jace would be totally fine with just walking up to Magnus, kissing him smack on the lips and dragging him to their bedroom. Only that Alec had an edge of paranoia to himself. Just like he had not dared to ask Jace out, because they had taken Jace in and Alec didn't want him to feel unwelcomed or unsafe in their family if Alec's feelings were not reciprocated. Alec didn't want to be wrong, he didn't want to make Magnus feel used. He _needed_ to be sure it was what Magnus wanted, which was why Alec wanted to wait for Magnus to come to them.

"I'm tired of wa—aiting", whined Jace as he craned his neck to look pleadingly at Alec.

"Don't use the cute omega-pout on me, Jace", grunted Alec and rolled his eyes.

"But you can't deny it", grinned Jace knowingly before he adapted his pout once more. "Ple—ease, Alec? Please? I want a warlock. You can put a bow on him, if you like."

"You're way too greedy, angel", sighed Alec as he leaned over to kiss Jace softly.

/break\

Jace sat with his legs pulled up, fingers running through Clary's feathers to groom her. He had only just learned that she was not his sister and he was confused and frustrated about it. He thought he had a sister in her. A biological family member. Clary frowned confused as she looked over her shoulder to watch him. He was twitchy, nervous. And he couldn't hide it from her.

"What's wrong, Jace?", asked Clary softly. "I mean, it's not the first time you've been grooming me, but... something's wrong with you. If it's about the Soul Sword... it's not your fault, Jace. We've all been telling you. You couldn't have known that he lied about your blood."

"It's... not", sighed Jace, knowing that partially, it was about the Soul Sword.

"What is it then?", wanted Clary to know, wing twitching under his hand.

"I...", drawled Jace and averted his eyes. "When Valentine was holding the Soul Sword, he... he told me that I'm not his son. That... you're not my sister."

Clary frowned confused as she turned around to face him. "I... But... where do you... come from?"

"I have no idea", sighed Jace, folding in on himself just a little. "I just... I was so... happy, to know that Michael Wayland wasn't my only family. That I had you. Now... Now I have even less than before. I don't have... any blood family at all. I didn't... want to tell you. Didn't want it to be real."

Clary took a shaky breath as she reached out to hug Jace, burying her face in his chest. "Jace... You... You were there for me when I didn't think I had any family. You helped me through getting used to the idea of Valentine being my father. You helped me through losing my mother. You helped me getting used to my wings and to being an omega. You're... the only brother I've ever known. I want... I want you to be my brother, even if we're not blood-related, I still want to be your sister."

Jace gave a shaky sob as he clung onto her. Maybe the two of them were equally broken in that aspect. They had no family, but they had learned to lean on each other. They had learned to see each other as siblings. And Jace couldn't even begin to express how grateful he was for that.

The two were clinging onto each other by the time Simon walked into the living room. He raised both his eyebrows curiously and waited until the two of them parted. He frowned worried.

"It's... we're not... not blood-siblings. But we agreed that we're still siblings", explained Clary softly.

"Ah. Okay", nodded Simon slowly. "Uh. So, I figured you and I could go and pick Isabelle up at the Institute? Take her out for dinner or something. It's dark already so my Daylighter secret is safe!"

Clary looked at Jace worried but he shook his head. "It's alright. Take your Daylighter and your alpha out for a date. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"You're my brother, I'll always worry about you", teased Clary with a small smile.

He mirrored her smile as he watched how Simon pulled her into a brief kiss and then led her out of the loft. The smile faltered as he sighed and folded himself together on the couch. He couldn't begin to express how important this was to him. He cared so much about Clary, he had been so happy to have an omega in the flock, he had been so happy to think that maybe his shitty father had given him _one_ good thing in life; a sister. He took a shaky breath as he felt tears well up. Tears of relief for still having Clary and tears of sadness and fear about not having a family at all and tears of grief and disappointment about how much he had failed the Downworlders, the lives he had taken.

"Jonathan? Jonathan, are you... What happened, sweetheart?"

Jace blinked slowly as he looked up at Magnus entering the loft. He looked a bit exhausted and very concerned as he approached Jace. Slowly, Jace opened his wings a little, allowing Magnus to sit down in front of Jace. The warlock carefully reached out and rested his hands on Jace's knees.

"Just... everything?", offered Jace, eyebrows drawn up. "I... I nearly killed _you_. So many Downworlders are dead because of me and you were there too, you would have... I..."

"No. No, no, no", interrupted Magnus firmly as he grasped Jace's face with both hands. "It was not your fault, sweetheart. You... You were ready to _die_ to destroy the sword. Honestly, I'm sort of surprised Alexander is leaving you out of his sight at all after that little stunt you pulled. The point is, you didn't do it on _purpose_. You didn't intend to activate the Soul Sword and _you_ didn't use it to kill anyone. You wouldn't. I know that. I know you wouldn't, because you didn't when Valentine kept you imprisoned on that ship. Clary told us about the wolf, that Valentine killed her because you didn't. You're a good person, Jonathan. You... You didn't want for this to happen."

Jace gulped hard and stared at Magnus. Magnus, whose face was so close. Magnus, who was looking at him so sincerely and lovingly. Magnus, who Jace had kind of been in love with for months now. Flushing, Jace dove in without another thought and kissed Magnus. The warlock was startled and didn't move, even as Jace tried to deepen the kiss. Frowning, Jace backed off.

"I—I'm sorry", grunted Jace as he backed off even more. "I thought... I mean... I was so sure that you were... into Alec and me. That's why we were trying to... to get you interested in us. But maybe we were wrong with that. Fuck. Alec was right, it would have been better not to act."

"I... I'm sorry?", inquired Magnus confused. "Alexander was right with what exactly?"

"He said it'd be better to just... wait for you to come to us, because this is _your_ home and you... you don't have the same instincts as Alec and I. It was way easier courting an alpha into doing what I wanted than doing that with a warlock", muttered Jace with a crestfallen look.

Magnus stared at Jace for a very long moment before reaching out, grasping Jace by the neck and pulling him into a deep, slow kiss. It took Jace a second to catch on and then he clung onto Magnus for dear life and gladly let the warlock deepen the kiss. Magnus slowly got up and so did Jace, until they stood in the middle of the living room, holding and kissing each other.

"So... does that mean... you're interested?", asked Jace hopefully, arms around Magnus' neck.

"Yes. Very interested", confirmed Magnus, tightening his arms around Jace's waist. "I... Normally, I'm not this... helpless about the people I want. I normally always go after who I want, but... you and Alexander, you're two halves of the same heart. You're mates. Seeing how effortless it is between the two of you, it didn't make me feel like there was room for me, I suppose. Like a lost cause."

"But...", drawled Jace, slowly slipping his hands off Magnus' neck to rest them against the warlock's chest. "What if Alec and I are just two thirds of a whole...? And the reason we've been working so well together was because we had to make up for... for the missing third?"

Magnus raised both his eyebrows high as he got lost in those ridiculously beautiful mismatched eyes, large and pleading as Jace stared up at him with a matching puppy-pout. "That... was more romantic than I would have expected from you, Jonathan."

"Fuck you", huffed Jace with a glare. "I can be very romantic if I want to be."

"Quite clearly", chuckled Magnus, pulling Jace some closer. "So... is that an open invitation for me to join your relationship? Are you... sure that this is what Alexander wants too?"

"Fuck yes", grunted Jace, giving him a look. "Alec fell in love with you first. Otherwise he would have _never_ brought me here. You... must know that, that he trusts you a lot. For an alpha to trust someone else around their omega while their omega is... hurt... It means a lot."

"I... suppose it does", agreed Magnus with a frown.

"Yeah. So... can we move this to the bedroom?", asked Jace hopefully, just to pause and flush a little. "I mean, not for sex. Not that I don't really wanna have sex with you. But... just... I feel shitty and Alec's not here, so... can you... can we... cuddle?"

Magnus' eyes widened surprised before he smiled softly. "Of course. You're an omega. You need physical contact, especially when you're distressed."

"...Don't do that", grunted Jace with a glare. "Don't go 'you're an omega so must need' on me. I don't like that. At all. I just... Yeah, okay, so _this one_ is true. But still."

"Of course. I didn't mean to...", sighed Magnus with a frown. "I just... I'm not very familiar with alphas and omegas and with any kind of... needs you might have."

"Fair enough", sighed Jace, face nuzzled into Magnus' neck. "How about a deal: You don't assume stuff because that pisses me off and instead, I'll just... I'll _tell_ you when I need something, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful", agreed Magnus a little relieved.

He smiled gently as Jace engulfed him in his wings. They were warm. Magnus had never gotten quite too close to them, knowing that Nephilim didn't quite like that and that they normally only let their mates and flock-mates _touch_ their wings. But Jace was only tightening his wings around Magnus even more, so the feathers graced Magnus' arms. The warlock shuddered at how warm and soft and gentle they were. Somehow, they were making Magnus feel safe, protected and lazily comfortable. It was a strange but amazing feeling and Magnus relaxed into it.

"...Are you falling asleep on me?", inquired Jace amused. "Can we go to the bed first...?"

Magnus chuckled sheepishly before letting Jace lead the way to Jace's and Alec's room. The two of them laid down on the bed, facing each other. Jace draped one wing over the both of them like a blanket while snuggling up to the warlock. He sighed contently as he rested his head on Magnus' chest and felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep under the gentle caress of Magnus' fingers on his back. This was good. It felt nice and warm and safe. Just like he felt with Alec...

/break\

Alec was exhausted and stressed by the time he returned home alone. Isabelle had been kidnapped by Simon and Clary, the threesome heading out for a date and leaving Alec on his own. He heaved a soft sigh, eager to return home to his pretty omega and spend the rest of the night curled around Jace. Maybe they could cuddle in the living room, perhaps Magnus would be up to their _Game of Thrones_ marathon. Alec would prefer to just curl together with both, Magnus and Jace. Alas, he had to work with what was his. And that was Jace. Not that Jace wasn't enough; Jace was everything Alec would have ever been able to dream of. He was the perfect omega. He was gentle and sweet, at least with Alec and also with their immediate flock. He was deadly, fierce and strong when they were fighting their enemies. He was cocky and cheeky and funny and everything about Jace made Alec want to kiss him silly and wrap him up in his wings to protect him from possible harm. Magnus was perfection in his very own rights and Alec found himself craving Magnus just how he had once craved Jace. To have, to hold, to call his. Magnus had been there for Alec when Alec had been his most vulnerable, his most lost – his weakest. When Jace had been gone, abducted, tortured, locked away into a prison-cell. An alpha whose omega was in danger, an alpha who couldn't do _anything_ to help his omega – there was nothing more horrible to imagine, aside from losing their omega for good. But Magnus had been there for Alec, he had been strong for Alec, reassured him that they would find Jace. Magnus had _helped_ Alec find Jace. That alone would have been enough to fall in love with the eccentric, quippy warlock, really.

"Jace?", called Alec out softly as he entered the loft. "You still awake, love?"

The living room was dark. So was the kitchen. Alec sighed. Apparently, he was too late to find anyone awake and willing to be company. Well, time to slip into bed with his mate then. Entering their bedroom, Alec shed his shirt and shrugged off his jeans. He stretched slowly as his eyes found Jace, peacefully asleep on their bed, covered with his own wing.

"Hey, babe", whispered Alec as he crawled into the bed and went on to kiss Jace's neck.

"Mh... alpha...", mumbled Jace sleepily, sniffing the air.

Yawning softly, Jace opened his eyes and turned to smile lazily at Alec. Alec got lost in his mate's eyes for a long moment before he leaned down to kiss Jace gently, making the omega sigh happily.

"Sorry for waking you", whispered Alec sheepishly.

"Is okay", yawned Jace. "I got a surprise that I wanted to show you anyway. I caught us a warlock."

Jace grinned up at Alec, with that proud, self-assured grin of his, as he slowly folded his wing, revealing the sleeping Magnus curled up against him. Alec blinked slowly, just staring down onto the bed. The warlock frowned in his sleep at the lack of warmth from Jace's wing, so he started snuggling up Jace to get that warmth. The omega looked utterly pleased as he wrapped one arm around Magnus and tucked his head beneath Magnus' chin, face buried in Magnus' chest.

"He gives good cuddles", hummed Jace pleased. "Can we keep him? I'm going to keep him."

"Selfish brat", sighed Alec and shook his head. "I thought we _agreed_ not to push him."

"I didn't push", huffed Jace with a pout.

"Oh yeah?", asked Alec skeptically, both eyebrows raised. "Then how exactly did this happen?"

Jace flushed a little and averted his eyes to stare at Magnus' collarbone. "...I might have kissed him. But in my defense, that was totally his fault for being amazing!"

"I think I'll need you to elaborate on that, considering our warlock is always amazing", said Alec.

He slowly sat down on Magnus' other side and gently brushed the purple-pink bangs out of the sleeping warlock's face. Jace tilted his head a little to look up at Alec innocently.

"I was... crying. Because of, well, everything that's happened in the past couple weeks", sighed Jace softly. "And then Mag got home and he was so sweet and gentle, trying to calm me down. I kind of... couldn't... when he looked at me, I had to kiss him. Couldn't not kiss him."

Alec grunted softly in understanding, nodding slowly. "Yeah... Okay. I might have kissed him too."

"Only _might_ have?", asked Magnus, voice sleepy as he blinked his eyes open. "That's disappointing. I had hoped there would be kissing involved between all parties."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "There _will_ be kissing involved between all parties. I meant in that situation. If... I were to find you comforting Jace, I'd have the urge to kiss you without thinking about it, because there's nothing more important to me than my omega." He rested a gentle hand on Jace's cheek, watching how it flushed brightly, before turning his head to look at Magnus again. "...My omega and... my warlock, if... I mean..." Alec paused and heaved a sigh. "How far did the two of you actually _talk_ about things? Because knowing Jace, he just kissed you and abducted you to bed and that's that. He's more on the physical, impulsive side..."

"Be assured that your omega was very eloquent", chuckled Magnus with a small smile. "He assured me that this would be more than just a physical thing, for the both of you. And that you, apparently, have been trying to... court me into your relationship for a while. A little too subtly, I suppose."

"I suppose", conceded Alec after a moment. "So, does that mean... you'd be... interested?"

Magnus hid his growing smile as he saw the nearly shy look on Alec's face. "Yes. Very much so. I've been... enchanted by the two of you since I met you. You're fascinating, gorgeous, passionate."

"Can you two just kiss and then lay down again?", asked Jace with a wide yawn. "I'm tired, guys."

"And demanding", snorted Alec and rolled his eyes before locking eyes with Magnus. "He's demanding. You sure you want to get involved with that? It's quite exhausting, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle him", chuckled Magnus mischievously.

"We'll see", smirked Alec knowingly as he slowly leaned in. "So... can we..."

"Kiss? Yes. Please. I wanna _sleep_ ", grunted Jace and gave Alec a slight shove.

Alec huffed, though then he collided with Magnus' lips and forgave his omega. Magnus tasted like cherries and a bit of Jace. Humming intrigued, Alec deepened the kiss and Magnus was happy to oblige. Slowly, Alec leaned back and allowed Magnus to rest against his chest.

"So? Are we keeping Magnus?", asked Jace eagerly, grinning just a little.

"Yeah", whispered Alec against Magnus' lips as they parted. "Yeah. Definitely."

Magnus smiled brightly at him as the three settled into the bed comfortably. Jace sighed pleased and snuggled up to Magnus, burying his nose in the warlock's neck. A gentle smile laid on Alec's lips as he watched the two of them slowly drift off to sleep. They were his. The thought was very pleasing and Alec felt warm and happy as he too fell asleep in Magnus' arms.

/break\

"Magnus, we need to talk about something."

The warlock frowned curiously as Alec entered the loft. The alpha Nephil looked exhausted as he walked over to sit down next to Magnus on the couch, kissing the warlock gently. They had been dating for three weeks now. Well, they had gone on four dates in that time and there had been a huge amount of kissing involved. Magnus thoroughly enjoyed his Shadowhunters.

"What is it, Alexander? You sound... serious", inquired Magnus concerned.

"It's about Jace", started Alec slowly, resting a hand on Magnus' thigh and leaning in to nuzzle Magnus' neck. "Him and me, we talked about maybe moving into your room with you? If you're okay with it? Considering that we've already fallen asleep in your bed together for the past eight days in a row... I mean, if you would also want that."

"Of course", replied Magnus without missing a beat.

He had felt lonely for too long, but the past few days with his Shadowhunters, he had gotten to experience a warmth and love he had never experienced before. It was amazing, he never wanted to miss it again. If Alec and Jace wanted to give him that warmth every single night, then yes, please. Magnus wouldn't mind always falling asleep with his Shadowhunters in his arms.

"Okay", nodded Alec with a lopsided grin. "I'm glad you're as eager for this as we are. But... uh... there's one more thing, I mean, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Jace is an omega. So if he's supposed to consider _your_ bedroom _ours_ , then he... he needs to build a nest."

"What?", asked Magnus a little confused.

"Omegas built nests when they go through heat", elaborated Alec a bit awkwardly. "So, for him to be comfortable here, he needs to... scout the room and find a good place to build a nest and then he'll build a nest to test it out. You, being a warlock, might not recognize it as a nest right away. He builds it out of blankets and pillows and our clothes. What's important is... you can _not_ mess with it. Really. If you see some weirdly thrown together clothes or stuff in the room for the next couple days, just do _not_ touch it. At all. Not even _I_ am allowed to touch or enter his nest without his explicit permission and I'm his mate. It's just... This, what we have, is still new and I don't want some stupid misunderstanding to get in the way of that. Okay?"

Magnus nodded slowly and frowned curiously. "I already had a bit of a conversation with Jace. He told me he hates when people assume he does specific things because he's an omega, but..."

"But certain expectations are all you can go by", chuckled Alec knowingly. "Yeah. It's just... When Valentine was still pretending to be Michael Wayland, he was kind of not a fan of Jace being an omega. He made Jace think that being an omega made him worth less."

Magnus sighed and nodded once more. "I... understand that. I truly do hate that man."

"You and me both", grunted Alec with dark eyes before sighing himself. "Jace hates being reminded of his omega-status. Being reminded that he does certain things differently than others would, simply because he's an omega..." Alec paused and leaned in to place a lazy kiss on Magnus' lips. "So, how about if there is something about his behavior that confuses you, some kind of question you got about alphas and omegas, you just... come to me, okay?"

"Wonderful plan, darling", agreed Magnus with a smile, leaning in for a not-so-lazy kiss.

/break\

Magnus was sitting perched on the edge of his bed, a mug of coffee in his hand. When Alec had softly prepared him for Jace and Alec moving into his bedroom yesterday, Magnus had kind of not expected this. He hid a smile behind his cup as he watched Jace. The omega was sitting in the walk-in-closet, humming very softly to himself while adjusting his nest. He had cleared the floor of the closet, taken blankets, pillows and some of the clothes of all three of them and was currently spreading them out on said floor. He made it cushy and comfortable, building a sort of barrier around it with the pillows and the clothes. It was spacious enough for Jace to comfortably lay down and curl together, but he kept messing with it, adjusting things. He was also adding loose feathers from himself, Alec, Clary and Isabelle every now and again, to make it smell like flock.

Magnus had entered the bedroom about ten minutes ago, without Jace noticing, and he had taken a seat to watch. It was fascinating. Jace was precise, concentrated, focused. Not exactly terms Magnus would normally use to describe his blonde; at least unless he was busy sparring with Alec.

"Magnus", grunted Jace all of a sudden, glaring up at the warlock thoughtfully.

"Yes, sweetheart?", asked Magnus tentatively, afraid he was going to be kicked out for intruding.

"Come here", ordered the omega and scooted over, making some room.

"...What?", asked Magnus a bit surprised.

"You. Come here", ordered Jace a bit irritated, pointing at the space next to himself with his wing.

Magnus hastily obeyed before he agitated the Shadowhunter even more by not obeying, though Magnus wasn't quite sure where this was going. After all, Alec had warned him to not even approach the nest without the omega's explicit consent. If Jace consented any clearer, he'd be dragging Magnus into the nest himself. Which Jace actually did once Magnus was in arm's reach. The warlock grunted surprised as he was pulled down into the blonde's arms. Jace hummed contently as he rested his cheek on Magnus' chest and spreading one wing over the both of them.

"What... do you... need?", asked Magnus reluctantly, staring down at the content Shadowhunter.

"Just you, laying here, soaking the nest in your scent", grunted Jace. "I's so easy with Alec, Clary and Izzy. We have stronger pheromones. But you don't and you don't have feathers I can use to intensify the scent. So I need a lot of _you_ in here, to make it smell like you."

Magnus smiled, feeling oddly flattered by how important it was to Jace to make the nest smell like him. He sighed, feeling as content as the blonde, slowly drifting off himself, though he only really noticed that he must have fallen asleep when he got woken by Alec's gentle voice.

"So this is what you two do while I'm forced through a debriefing with Aldertree."

Magnus cracked an eye open and turned to look at the amused looking alpha crouched down in front of the closet. "Hello, darling. I am... required to make the nest smell more like me."

"That's important", chuckled Alec, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Will you be joining us?", inquired Magnus.

"No", growled Jace, wing twitching a little as he turned to glare at Alec. "You'll only cover everything in your very stubborn alpha-pheromones and all this work will be _useless_. Go away."

Magnus raised both his eyebrows at that, but Alec just laughed and got up. "Very well. How about I go and make us some sandwiches, mh? I'm pretty sure you two didn't eat lunch."

"Yes. Good alpha", hummed Jace pleased.

"And... that's okay?", asked Magnus a little confused. "I mean, that I'm in here and your mate basically just kicked you out of the room...?"

Alec turned to frown at him in confusion. "Yeah? I mean. I know this is just instincts. It's nothing personal. Jace doesn't want me in the nest, not because he loves you more than me, but because he needs the nest to smell like you and my scent would just override it right now." Alec smiled at Magnus with a little amusement. "It's okay. Just enjoy cuddling our sweetheart, I'll make food."

"...Very well", agreed Magnus after a moment, arms around Jace's waist tightening.

Jace made a very pleased sound as he snuggled more up to Magnus.

/break\

Alec's eyes were dark as he cornered Magnus up against the wall, the warlock blinking a bit surprised. Slowly, Alec leaned down to capture Magnus' lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Magnus hummed intrigued as he rested a hand against Alec's chest. The snow owl's wings flared up behind Alec, the tips brushing against the wall on either side of Magnus, making the warlock feel maybe a little caged. Like the prey caught by this magnificent snow owl. The predator in front of him smiled pleased into their kiss, moving his body against Magnus' until their slowly hardening cocks brushed against each other, causing both men to groan darkly.

"What... brought this on?", asked Magnus, voice rough from kissing. "Not that I'm complaining. I do enjoy your determined ways whenever you do feel... frisky."

Alec huffed at his choice of words while kissing down Magnus' neck. "Jace and Clary will be gone for the weekend. Some kind of... sibling-bonding thing?"

Magnus hummed curiously, though he didn't say another word. This might just be the first time Magnus and Alec would be alone ever since the three of them had entered their relationship two months ago. They were growing, together. Adjusting to the new relationship they had. It did get easier after Alec and Jace moved into Magnus' room with him. Really, falling asleep with his Shadowhunters surrounding him was the safest and most loved Magnus had ever felt in his long life. Waking up with them in the mornings, sharing lazy kisses, eating together, having someone to share his life with like that. But the three of them had not yet gone any farther. Alec's firm hand trailing up Magnus' torso seemed to want a bit more than making out today.

"What... are you up to, darling?", asked Magnus amused, leaning into the touch.

"I _want_ you", growled Alec, nibbling Magnus' neck. "I've wanted you for weeks now. But Jace and, we... We both have instincts. We realized that if we had our first time with you _together_ , we'd most likely start fighting over you, both of us wanting you and seeing the other as a rival. So, we decided we'd... we'd do it like this." Alec paused, long enough to kiss Magnus again. "He had plans of spending some alone time with Clary, to... share grief. They both lost a lot and in the turmoil of the war, neither really had time to grief. It'd be good; it's important for a flock that its omegas are in sync. And... I... Well, I'll be off to Idris in a few days, giving you and Jace the loft."

"It's so nice how you planned all of this entirely without me", remarked Magnus.

"...Right", grunted Alec and ducked his head a little. "It was just easier that way. And besides, you can't deny that you've been wanting _more_ for weeks too. Don't think I don't see that golden-eyed predator look you get all the time. Like a cat who really wants to devour the canary."

"Meow", teased Magnus amused, cupping Alec's cheek and kissing him gently. "You're right."

"Good", growled Alec pleased. "Can we move this to the bed then?"

"Absolutely", agreed Magnus, hands slowly dragging down Alec's chest.

It was a stumble and took them decidedly too long to reach said bedroom, but that was a given with the greedy hands and mouths, touching and kissing all over, tugging on clothes and hair. When Magnus found himself pushed down onto the bed, he marveled at the beauty of a naked Alec hovering above him, with his gorgeous wings spread wide. Alec tilted his head in a bird-like manner and reached out for Magnus. Not with a hand though; with a wing. Magnus shuddered pleasantly at the very gentle touch, the tip of the wing slowly running down Magnus' side, tickling him.

"I love you", whispered Alec gently as he also reached out with his other wing, the tips slowly stroking Magnus' cheek. "I really, really do. We both do. You... You make us more complete. I never thought I'd need more than Jace and me. Not until I met you."

Magnus was biting his lips as he stared up at the Shadowhunter, trying to suppress the ridiculous smile that wanted to make its way onto his face. He was glad. He was _so_ glad to hear that, because oh, he had gotten so much more than just attached to the mated pair. He loved them, loved them both so much. Yet sometimes, particularly when he was watching them soar through the sky, he felt like he wasn't enough for them. Like he couldn't compete with the long bond those two had shared. Hearing Alec say those things? It made Magnus feel so cherished and valued.

"You flatterer", chuckled Magnus amused as he reached a tentative hand out for the wings.

He locked eyes with Alec for a brief moment, to see if it was alright. One of the things he had known even before he got together with his Nephilim; a Nephil did not like or allow for others to touch their wings. It was a privilege only flock-members had and even among them, it was limited. Since Magnus lacked the instincts, this primal knowledge when it would be alright that Jace and Alec shared, he always made sure that him touching their wings was alright with them. Something that Jace always made fun of and that made Alec smile in amusement. Alec smiled at Magnus in amusement and the warlock proceeded, resting gentle finger-pads against the soft feathers. The wing twitched for a second before it got used to the touch. Carefully, Magnus ran his fingers through the soft feathers. He loved his Shadowhunters' wings.

"Come closer, angel", requested Magnus gently.

Alec gladly obeyed and sat down in front of his lover. He was kneeling, with his hands on his knees and his head cocked a little, patiently waiting for what Magnus wanted to do. Alec knew how fascinated Magnus was with their wings. It probably came with not having his own wings. After all, Alec and Jace were fascinated with Magnus' warlock marks – Jace in particular loved licking and kissing the place where Magnus' belly-button ought to be.

"So gorgeous", said Magnus as he ran his fingers through Alec's feathers. "What do you want?"

"Mh?", grunted Alec confused, having gotten a little lost in the feeling of Magnus' fingers.

"What do you want for us to do? Or rather; _how_?", inquired Magnus.

The warlock's fingers were digging deeper into the plum of Alec's feathers and the Nephil shuddered in a pleased way. Jace liked to dumbly joke that Magnus had magical fingers – and even though the pun was flat, it was _so true_. The two of them were chest to chest, lips only a hair apart as Magnus caressed Alec's wings. The fingers were firm and yet gentle, determined as they carded through Alec's feathers, straightening those that had gotten out of place during today's mission. He tweaked some of the stronger feathers just a little – not painfully so, but in a way that made Alec shudder and whimper. It was something Magnus had seen Alec do to Jace when making out.

"W—Wait", grunted Alec reluctantly as he laid down on the bed.

He spread his wings out on either side of himself and he spread his legs in invitation, a delicate flush on Alec's cheeks as he looked up at the warlock. Concentrating on sitting upright while Magnus was playing with his wings was definitely too hard. Magnus smiled down at him in amusement before he leaned over his Shadowhunter. His fingers seemed intend to trace every single feather, some gentler, others firmer. He dug in deeper where the plum was soft, kneading the muscles near the joints until Alec was a moaning mess, practically melting beneath the touch.

"H—Holy Angel", groaned Alec, one hand pressed against his eyes as he arched his back.

"I knew it", whispered Magnus teasingly as he kissed Alec's neck. "You like this too. But whenever I see the two of you together, it's always _you_ paying particular attention to Jace's wings. Rarely him paying attention to your wings; not much beyond grooming anyway."

"H—Have you _met_ Jace?", huffed Alec. "He is not the most gentle person. He's more a... gross motorist than fine motorist. He's good with his _mouth_ , more so than with his _hands_."

"...Point taken", hummed Magnus in agreement. "Now, aside from me playing with your pretty wings, is there anything you want from me, Alexander?"

"Yes. _You_ ", replied Alec without missing a beat, his arms finding their way around Magnus' neck to pull the warlock down into a slow, deep kiss. "I... I want you inside of me, Magnus."

The warlock's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then he smiled when he saw the cute blush on the alpha's face. Well, this was interesting. Licking his lips slowly, Magnus started trailing kisses down Alec's chest while his fingers played with Alec's wings. The Nephil beneath him was already rock-hard and leaking pre-cum, helplessly bucking up against Magnus as the warlock kept teasing him like this. Oh, this was a lot of fun. Magnus smirked around Alec's left nipple as he nibbled on it. Reluctantly, he let go of one of Alec's wings so he could pay a bit of attention to that needy cock. Alec groaned in a dark, hoarse way as those cunning fingers wrapped around his dick.

"Oh, oh, you are simply gorgeous", whispered Magnus amazed, kissing along Alec's neck.

Alec huffed embarrassed. "You don't need to _do_ that. I'm not an omega, you know. I don't need coddling and peppering. Save the compliments for Jace."

Magnus chuckled amused. "Oh, I know our little omega thrives off compliments and praise even more than other omegas do, but just because omegas enjoy them so much doesn't mean that alphas can't too. You _are_ gorgeous and you should be told so, so shush."

Alec huffed, but he refused from arguing. Instead, he let the warlock do as he pleased. And that Magnus did. He completely let go of Alec's wings long enough so he could use his other hand to prep Alec. Using magic, he generously lubed his fingers up before slipping one in. He was gentle, cautious and slow as he spread the Shadowhunter's hole. Alec made the most delicious sounds.

"Would you like more?", inquired Magnus teasingly.

"Ye—es", groaned Alec, back arched off the bed with the aid of his wings.

Magnus was impressed by their strength. As he always was. Gently, he pulled out of the Shadowhunter and grasped his knees to spread his legs. Carefully, Magnus eased his way into the Nephil. Alec was so tight and warm and felt simply perfect around him, slowly invading him deeper and deeper. For a moment, the archer stiffened beneath him in discomfort, but then he relaxed as Magnus kissed him deeply and slowly, effectively distracting him from any discomfort.

"Well, how does it feel?", inquired Magnus curiously as he started caressing Alec's cock.

"Go—od", moaned Alec as he tried to arch even more into the warlock.

Magnus smiled pleased by that and captured Alec's lips in another kiss while fucking into the archer in a slow rhythm. He matched his hand-movement to that of his cock and when he felt Alec was close to his orgasm – the knot in Magnus' hand swelling – Magnus wrapped his fingers very tightly around the base of Alec's cock to give the knot the pressure it craved, while his other hand reached up to play with Alec's feathers, massaging his wings and tweaking his feathers until Alec came with a cry, spraying his cum over his own stomach. Magnus groaned as Alec tightened around him, prompting the warlock to come deep inside the Nephil.

"Oh fuck", grunted Alec breathlessly.

"Yes, quite", agreed Magnus when he slowly pulled out.

He placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips while the Shadowhunter adjusted to rest his cheek against Magnus' chest, snuggling up to him and pulling one wing up to cover them both.

"I love you, Mag", whispered Alec softly as he kissed Magnus' collarbone.

"I love you too, Alexander", assured Magnus with a loving smile.

/break\

"So, Alec left for Idris. That means you're _mine_ now."

Magnus had not once lost sight of Alec's promise that the coming week, the archer would go to Idris and leave Magnus alone with Jace. What Magnus didn't expect was to come home the very day Alec left just to be greeted by a naked, spread-out blonde with a giant grin on his lips.

"...You're eager", mused Magnus with sparkling eyes.

Jace grinned broadly at him as he sat up on his knees and reached out for Magnus to pull the warlock onto the bed with him. "Of course I am. I _want_ you, Mag. Do you... want me?"

"What a silly question, Jonathan", chided Magnus and snapped his fingers to magically make his own clothes disappear and then wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to squeeze his ass.

"You're late", grunted Jace as he kissed Magnus slowly. "I've been sitting here, waiting for your for a solid hour. Gotta admit, I already did all the prep-work. I really don't want to wait any longer."

Humming curiously, Magnus slipped his fingers down between the creek of Jace's ass to feel the loosened, slippery hole. "My, what a naughty little omega. So needy, mh?"

"Oh, just shut up and fuck me, will you?", growled Jace with a blush.

Magnus laughed amused as he watched Jace get on all four. There was one thing that could be said about Jace Wayland: He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Magnus' eyes darkened as he grasped Jace's hips to keep him in place before slowly pushing into the blonde. The gorgeous golden-white wings spread out in want as Jace was invaded by the warlock's thick, hard cock. Only when Magnus bottomed out did the warlock reach for those tempting wings. He had seen Alec do it often enough by now to know exactly where Jace liked it the most, which places to tweak and where to dig deep, to loosen hardened muscles and bring intense pleasure to his angel.

"Stop biting your tongue, love", chided Magnus, pressing down on the joints where the beautiful wings were sprouting from the Nephil's back. "Moan for me, my angel. Show me you enjoy this."

And moaning he did. Jace was loud and wanton and sweet as he pleaded and begged and whimpered under Magnus' administration and Magnus' hard, sharp thrusts. His wings twitched violently as Jace came untouched from the pleasure brought to his wings and his prostate at once. Magnus cursed beneath his breath at the sudden feeling of Jace tightening up around him and the High Warlock could not fight it and came too, filling his blonde with cum.

"The two will be the death of me", noted Magnus as he was caressed by a wing.

"I can live with that if you keep fucking me until then", hummed Jace cheekily.

/break\

Winters were nice. Magnus didn't quite like them, he had never quite gotten used to the cold and seeing couples holding hands in the snow had always made him feel somewhat bitter whenever he was on his own. But now, now as Magnus was sitting on his balcony with a mug of hot cocoa in his hands and soothingly warm wings wrapped around him from either side, he could not love winter more. Snow was falling softly on New York, piling a little on top of the wings surrounding him. Jace had his head resting on Magnus' chest and his feet in the warlock's lap, while Alec was comfortably leaning against Magnus' other side, sharpening his arrows.

"This is nice", mused Magnus softly as he emptied his mug and summoned a book to read.

"Mh?", grunted Alec confused, looking up from his task. "You like cocoa that much?"

"No", chuckled Magnus amused. "I meant all of this. Having the two of you and your handy wings, the view over the city. It's nice. I... love the two of you."

"Urgh, winter is turning our warlock into a sap, Alec", yawned Jace teasingly.

"Stop ruining the mood. Continue napping", chided Alec as he reached out to caress Jace's hair.

Alec and Jace exchanged a grin before they leaned up to kiss Magnus' cheeks. Yes, this was nice.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I started writing this before "A Tale of Two Owls", but then I had this urge to write how Jalec got together so its prequel was written first. But the whole point of all of this originally was just to have winged!Jalec and pining!Magnus. Because it's always Jace pining for Malec in canon-verse. There will be a sequel to this that will cover parts of season 2, liiike Imogen and Jace handling his Herondale-heritage.


End file.
